barelypoliticalfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank
Basic Description Frank is a fictional, anthropomorphic wolf hand puppet played and voiced by Mark Douglas in the online comedy series The Barely Guys, ''along with others, all produced by ''Barely Productions. He makes many appearances, most notable being Frank Ruins Movie Trailers, The Barely Guys, ''and in the single episode of ''Frank and Dale Play Video Games: In which Frank and Dale play about ten minutes of Mario Kart 8 against each over. He has a rude and quite annoying personality, and often lashes out when he doesn't get his way. Frank became the fictional Boss of Barely Productions after he made a fortune as the movie trailer voice over "king" and buying the entire channel. This is mentioned in the A Barely Carol video. Overall, Frank is arguably considered the single most popular puppet in the entire B-Team in the eyes of the fanbase, perhaps even the most popular character in all of Barely Productions. Early Life Frank's early life is shrouded in mystery, however in the video Puppet Mafia! ''he is mentioned to have "started off as just a regular wolf, from the neighborhood". This seems to imply that Frank once didn't have his talking abilities, and he had obtained them somewhere in his life, as being able to talk isn't exactly considered 'regular' for a wolf. Appearances * Franks first appearance was in the video ''Miley Cyrus and the NEW GUY! in which Todd joins the team and has to feed the puppets. The puppets that existed at that time were Frank, Glenn, Gary, and the Puppet Kids. Frank tells Todd that since he can't even get a lunch order straight, he's not gonna last long at Barely Productions. * Franks most well known appearances however are in his series Frank Ruins Movie Trailers! ''Where Frank watches movie trailers and puts his own voice over the footage, however refusing to read off the script which infuriates the director. * He has appeared in most ''Barely Guys videos, and is sometimes the main character for some episodes. * He appeared once in the video YouTube Complaints 2012! * He appeared in ''Frank and Dale Play Video Games! Ep. 1 ''along with Dale and Gale. Relationships * Frank has had only two partners and one is unknown but does exist, his first partner is presumably another wolf who is female from whom he mated with as it is mentioned in his ''Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2: NEW Trailer Voice Over! ''video that his pups like to watch Twilight and iCarly. * His other partner was Lia, an employee at Barely Productions who he planned to marry at some point, but this prospect was ruined after she had cheated on him and after she caught him cheating with her. (''Barely Guys ''Episodes 7 and 9) * His relationships with other characters are often more complicated. * Frank seems to have a grudge against Todd as they argue a lot and often get into extreme arguments which can get highly physical. * Frank's relationship with Mark seems to be a friendship, but arguments can break out between the two. * Frank and Gale are known as 'best friends' as this is mentioned in many episodes. * Frank seems to classify every other character and puppet as a "friend."